


El viejo sendero

by Shiorita



Category: American History X (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorita/pseuds/Shiorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado tres años desde que Derek salió de la cárcel, y ahora le toca el turno a Lamont, el único amigo que hizo allí. Algo impulsa a Derek a pasarse por las puertas metálicas de Chino a ver cómo está ese negro que no paraba de hablar mientras doblaba los calzoncillos. Y mientras espera millones de recuerdos le asaltan de golpe haciéndole ver que no está tan lejos de su pasado como a veces se cree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El viejo sendero

 

> Si bien la pasión puede tensar nuestros lazos de afecto jamás debe romperlos, Abraham Lincoln.

 

–Vinyard.   
Lo pronuncia como si aún no terminara de creérselo, como si a pesar de esa última promesa aquella despedida hubiera sido registrada en su mente como la última vez que lo iba a ver. Ni siquiera sabe si se alegra de verlo. Está ahí, al otro lado de la verja, apoyado en una camioneta de aspecto viejo y oxidado, con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos achicados para protegerse de la luz del sol. Es junio y hace calor, pero el joven lleva una camiseta de manga larga. Así no se ven los tatuajes, y eso, siempre, es buena señal.  
Abre las manos exigiendo una explicación. Sabe que lo ha visto por cómo sonríe, de lado, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, casi imperceptible para un no bueno observador. Pero tantos días juntos le mostraron cómo era aquel chico, _un listillo con mala leche_ , un joven inteligente al que no sabía cómo se había dejado engañar tanto. Pero el policía que lo acompaña sigue andando, y en uno de los recodos lo pierde de vista. Escucha un sonido metálico y a continuación sus palmas abiertas están llenas de besos, su cuello de abrazos, y su silencio interrogante de gritos. No era el olor de las mujeres lo que más echaba de menos en la cárcel, era esa sensación, la de sentirse arropado por sus seres queridos. Escuchar hablar a su hermano pequeño de una tele que acababa de comprar su padre – _tendrías que haber sido menos impaciente, sólo había que esperar seis años y hubieras podido ver los partidos de los Lakers en casa_ –, el nuevo chico con el que sale su hermana y cómo mamá quiere darle otro hermanito.

  
Derek los mira desde lejos y vuelve a sonreír. Hace tres años, él protagonizó una escena muy parecida. Se pregunta cómo le hubiera recibido si los sucesos se hubiera adelantado. Tiende a pensar que es un castigo de Dios, pero un castigo con redención. Que si Dios hubiera querido, ni siquiera le hubiera regalado esas veinticuatro horas con Dany. Trata de convencerse todos los días de que aquel último día de la vida de su hermano fue, de alguna manera, un pequeño sueño que nadie le va a poder arrebatar. Se lo repite cada noche cuando se va a dormir, a veces lo suficientemente alto como para que Davinia lo escuche. Ahora duermen en la misma habitación, en la puerta contigua al dormitorio de Doris y Allie.  
Todos juntos, la única manera de vencer al miedo y al dolor. Derek se pregunta cómo habría podido soportarlo de estar solo. Desconoce la respuesta, y se alegra por ello. Descubrirla no es algo que le desearía ni a su peor enemigo.  
 __  
  
Tardó demasiado tiempo en entrar al salón. Sweeney había entrado el primero, seguido del agente federal. No miró a Davinia cuando ésta se acercó a la puerta esperando una explicación. Las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta y ninguna de las frases que pensaba le parecían apropiadas. Al final, Sweeney habló por él.  
– _Llévate a Allie a la habitación, Davinia, tenemos que hablar contigo y con tu madre._  
La verdad cayó como una enorme losa de cemento sobre el frágil cuerpo de su madre. Se maldijo por su cobardía, por no haber entrado a abrazarla, como sabía que estaba haciendo Davinia en ese preciso momento. Pero no podía. Aquella casa no era la suya, no reconocía a esos dos escalones que separaban el sofá donde dormía su madre de la acera de la calle como parte de su vida. Con los ojos cerrados fuertemente se imaginó de nuevo en su celda. Hubiera preferido estar allí mil veces antes que donde se encontraban en ese momento. Mil veces, hubiera cambiado aquello mil veces. El miedo, el horror y el ultraje que sentía cuando estaba encerrado en la celda, por aquella sensación de vértigo. Una condena justa, por matar a dos hombres, a cambio de que Dany estuviera allí de nuevo. Mil veces, y otras mil.  
– _Ven aquí._  
Sintió las manos de su madre entrelazándose en su espalda, su hombro bajo su mejilla humedeciéndose por culpa de sus lágrimas. Maldito llanto amargo: certeza de que ningún dios aceptaría ese trueque, ni una ni mil veces.

*           *            *

Lamont le hace un gesto a su padre – _ahora voy_ —, y señala a Derek con la cabeza. Éste se separa del coche. Chocan los puños, igual que la última vez, y Derek recuerda su promesa – _saldrás de aquí en seguida_ –, y cómo no hizo nada para ayudarle. No sabe cómo decirle que lo siente. Al parecer, tres años no te enseñan cómo disculparse por los errores pasados. Quizás se pase toda la vida tratando de aprenderlo. Pero eso a Lamont no parece importarle. Sonríe, radiante; ver a su amigo el día que sale de la cárcel parece que vale mucho más para él. Siempre ha actuado como si la condena por robar un televisor fuera, en cierto modo, justa, y ahora no va a cambiar su modus operandi. Derek sigue sin saber si Lamont se enteró alguna vez de la razón por la que él acabó chirona. Si no es así, agradece que no le haya tratado de indagar; y si lo sabe, entonces su comportamiento para con él le honra muchísimo más.  
 

 _Eso no me cuadra. No te echan seis años por robar una tele._  
Se lo dijo en su momento, aquello no cuadraba, lo mirara por donde lo mirase. Más tarde comprendió qué era lo que fallaba. El sistema penal, que escribía sus razonamientos en la misma tinta de absurdo chauvinismo con el que él se había tatuado “seguidor de Cristo” en el brazo, de la misma manera que él, ambos habían tergiversado un simbolismo benigno en un insulto a la civilización.  
  
  
– _Esto no tiene ningún sentido. ¡Davinia!  
_ – _¿Qué pasa ahora?_  
Su hermana levanta los ojos del cuaderno de apuntes y Derek lee en sus ojos las ganas que tiene de estampárselo en la cabeza para que se calle de una vez.  
– _Esto parece que lo ha escrito alguien que...  –Derek señala la pantalla del ordenador y mueve la mano como si eso lo dijera todo._  
Pero, evidentemente, su hermana no entiende nada. Se levanta y acerca sus ojos a lo que sea que Derek está usando para interrumpirla. Leyes, sistema judicial, penas asignadas a los delitos cometidos, casos documentados por los periódicos. Vuelve la cabeza, temerosa de preguntar qué exactamente lo que no le cuadra a Derek.  
– _¿Qué pasa, Derek?  
_ – _Pues que no le encuentro sentido a la mitad de lo que le leo.  –_ _Se ha levantado de la silla, con aspecto de estar harto de estar ahí sentado dilucidando si eso que lee sirve de algo o no.  –Quiero decir, ¿no se supone que esto es un país libre y democrático? Entonces... ¿por qué seguimos teniendo leyes que parecen escritas por personas que no se han leído la Carta de los Derechos Humanos?_

*                        *                             *

Al final, Lamont tuvo razón. Él era quien tenía el poder dentro de la prisión. No fueron los calzoncillos, claro, pero sí el higiene. Todos se sentían sucios ahí adentro. Jugar a sentirse libre, como nuevo, limpio era una metáfora demasiado tentadora para rechazarla en un mundo donde la rutina se pintaba de blanco y negro.  
Ha cruzado un par de palabras con Derek antes de volver con los suyos. _Partido de baloncesto dentro de dos semanas, al lado del burguer king, en Santa Mónica, cerca de la nueva casa de los Vynyard_ , cerca de donde vive Lamont. No hay problema. Chino queda muy lejos de allí, puede que incluso sean capaces de no ver ese aura de culpa y vergüenza que rodea a todo el que ha entrado por sus puertas metálicas. Perfecto. Será como volver a empezar.  
 

Será como volver a empezar, pensó nada más salir de allí. Más o menos, se cumplió su vaticinio. Pero tuvo que emprender de nuevo su vida unas tres veces. La primera, al salir de allí, cuando decidió tomar la rienda de los asuntos que había dejado pendientes. La pelea con Cameron, el duelo contra Seth, los gritos de Stacy, para que éste lo matara: escenas que se le han grabado en la memoria con fuego y rabia. La segunda, tras la muerte de Dany. Convencerse, con ayuda de la investigación policial, que no tenía que ver con los asesinatos que él había cometido en su día. Que el móvil era una reyerta que su hermano tenía con unos tipos del barrio.  
–¿Ocurrirá como con su padre?  –escuchó pronunciar al policía que los acompañó el día del entierro.  
–No, es más fuerte de lo que parece  –. Fue la respuesta unánime con la que le defendieron Doris y Sweeney.  
Aquello sentenció el segundo encuentro con la muerte.  
Esta vez, tenía que ser más fuerte y no abandonarse. No podía renunciar a luchar por los suyos, no podía rechazar lo que había aprendido aquellos últimos tres años por culpa de la rabia y la retórica demagógica.  
La tercera fue la decisiva, la que mejor salió, la que también conllevó una decisión difícil. Sin Doris, aquella última oportunidad hubiera resultado imposible.

 

__

–¿Has acostado a Allie?  
 _ _–Sí, mamá. Está con Derek. No podía dormir.  
__ _ _No preguntan por quién, aunque, en el fondo, lo intuye. No sólo era que Derek era el héroe de Dany, también Dany era el orgullo de Derek. Davinia se sienta en el sofá de la terraza, al lado de su madre, y mira a la calle como si ésta tuviera las respuestas que ansía encontrar. La casa nueva es aún más pobre que la anterior, pero al menos está lejos de Venice Beach: un piso dentro de los apartamentos que hay en la nueva zona residencial de Santa Mónica.  
__ _ _Doris abraza a su hija, que se acurruca en su regazo. No hay rastro de los gérmenes que le dieron la bienvenida a casa a Derek diez meses atrás. La muerte de Dany la ha hecho más fuerte de lo que pensaba, aunque, no por ello, puede evitar morirse por dentro cada noche, cuando todos los demás duermen.  
__ _ _Algunas veces, cuando Allie se ha dormido y ella se ha cansado de llorarle al vacío de las preguntas sin respuesta, Doris se cuela en la habitación de sus hijos mayores. Se acerca hasta las cabeceras y nunca se sorprende al notar húmedas las almohadas. La única sorpresa que se ha llevado fue cuando los vio dormir juntos, en la misma cama. Davinia abrazando a Derek, justo al revés que cuando eran pequeños y la cama de Derek se llenaba de las pesadillas de Davinia y de Dany. Todos lo saben, los visitantes nocturnos de Derek son mucho más crueles que los que el resto tendrán jamás, pues se alimentan, una y otra vez, del remordimiento.  
__ _ _–Tranquila, mamá, todo va ir bien  –le dice Davinia a Doris como si fuera ella quien estuviera consolando a su madre, y no a la inversa.  
__ _ _–Lo sé. Es mejor que la última vez.  
__ _ _La última vez; Dennis Vinyard muerto, un hijo perdido y el otro en proceso de ir a dar con sus huesos al mismo sitio. Ahora: sin Derek amenazando la paz y la vida del resto, sin odio tensando las relaciones familiares. Al menos, esta vez, aunque hayan perdido a uno, saben que el otro no seguirá sus pasos. O eso quieren pensar.  
__ _ _Lo que ninguna de las dos dice en alto, y ambas tienen en cuenta –y por eso se abrazan con más fuerza –es que podrían tener a los dos. Se quedan quietas, con la vista fija en el infinito, esperando ver salir el sol. Saben que mañana se despertarán con la misma perspectiva más renovada.  
__ _ _–Venga, vamos a intentar recoger las cosas y volver a empezar.  
__ _ _–No será fácil.  
__ _ _–Pero volvemos a estar juntos.  
__ _ _Y eso, siempre, alegra.__

__

 


End file.
